Fooly Cooly
by NoataNanbanda
Summary: NaotaNinamori and HarukoNaota. What has this Vespa Woman come back for? Does she just want Naota's head? Or does she want something that is hiding in him? RR!
1. Return Of The Awkward

Well! Hello everyone.I am eager to write this story.Because I love FLCL!!  
  
Anyway! This should be a really good story.mainly because I spent about four hours planning this story. Yes a long time.BUT!!! I did it on the bus to school, which is forty minutes to school. But I spent the time thinking over many days.  
  
Now.you're probably wondering what exactly this story is about am I right? Well it's about Naota.and..YOU'LL HAVE TO READ TO SEE! :P!!!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or anything related to it. Besides the context to this story that may not be reproduced in anyway. Because then I will be ticked and will HUNT YA DOWN!! DO YA HEAR MEH?!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Naota Nanbanda.Now sixteen years of age and close relationship with Eri Ninamori, but as usual Naota had found ways to mess things up. She was mad at him, completely ticked. He was in the middle of writing an email to her. Shamira, Naota's "new" mother so to speak, had walked up to Naota's room and offered a cup of tea. His father had remarried a few months after Haruko had left him stranded. It was very hard for him to accept at first. But he found out she was an ok woman. Not that bright. But she could cook a decent meal and she hated spicy stuff just like him. A smaller figure was curled up in Shamira's hands. It was his little baby sister. His dad even had a child with this woman. Shamira sat her down on her small little bed, where Naota's bunk bed used to be. Now he had a slightly bigger bed and they had had an add on added to the house. So he had room on the other side of the room for his bed and his stuff. He sighed in despair, still not knowing what to write. He had "Dear Eri," and that was it. He still wasn't exactly sure what it was that he did, but if he ever wanted to talk to her again he was going to have to make a letter that said sorry but never mentioned what he did.  
  
"Naota, dear, dinner is down on the table. Come down when you're ready" She had taken the role of a full fledged mom Naota had never had, from what he could remember anyway. He still didn't feel like she was his mom though. Would you if you had a step mom, maybe in some cases but not all the time? She walked over and sat the little girl into her small bed. She was three years old now. She was wearing little guitar pajamas. She had wanted to dress like the thing that her half brother had held precious for four years, ever since the owner left it in his hands. Grrrr ERI WHAT DID I DO?! He was getting a bit frustrated, still not figuring out what he had done. Shamira left the room and went back down stairs. Naota slid the chair back hard and muttered "fawk it.I'll just talk to her tomorrow.." Naota slowly walked down stairs to go eat. He could hear his father talking about more anime. It was starting to get annoying. Since that was the only thing he would ever talk about at the dinner table now.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the four people sitting at the table. His father was there, so was his step mom, and his Grandfather was there.He looked at the woman for a second. Knowing who she was but it wouldn't go through to his head. She leaped from the table and hugged him tight "TAAA-KUUN!!!!!!" Noata was still speechless he didn't know what to say. "I need your head ta-kun! Maybe you will remember then!" Naota struggled trying to break free from her grasp but that proved impossible for him. Even though he was her height and would appear to be stronger than her now. She pulled a new guitar out. He had seen it before. It was old and was a Gibson something. Naota's step mother spit up some of the soup she was eating and tried to look like she had not heard anything. She smacked him hard on the head with the guitar and put him in a seat, sitting back down in hers herself. It suddenly switched to manga mode. "Why did you come back?" Naota questioned. She didn't answer at first but she held the spoon near her mouth and had a devilish grin on her face. "Why did you come back?" Naota was beginning to get agitated. "Mouth to mouth" She said aloud. His step mother regurgitated a bit more soup again. Naota's grandfather jumped on top of the table and pointed at Haruko.. "SO YOU CAME BACK FOR MORE FOOLY COOLY?!" She nodded and gave that cheesy smile to Naota now, who was now staring blankly at her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was later now, around midnight. Naota had just realized something. He only had one bed and he knew Haruko wasn't going to sleep on the couch and she wouldn't let him do it either. He groaned as they both where now in his room. She still had on that cheesy smile when she turned to him. "I've missed my Ta-kun" She walked over to him slowly and embraced him yet again into a hug. She pushed him onto the bed and flicked out the lights as her silhouette moved closer to him. He felt extra weight on the bed. It had to be Haruko. He could just tell by the way she moved. Haruko came closer to him and lay on top of him. In the time the lights where out she had managed to fit into something very skimpy, something that would barely hide her lower half. Naota felt her slide of the blankets and he could feel her lower half. He almost shivered and he looked at her. Wondering what she was doing, or planning to do. She kissed him on the lips roughly. Naota's eyes went wide. She then moved her head to the side of his head as she made her tongue play with his earlobes. She said stuff in between. "Will you give me whatever I want?" Naota was a bit perplexed by this question. She made his head look her straight in the eyes. "Umm sure.Anything I can do to make you happy." Her brow furrowed and her eyes turned into black slits. "ATOMSK YOU PROMISED ME!!!" Naota looked at her, still confused. "It's me Nao-" she grabbed him by his collar and shouted at him even more. Haruko looked around the room slowly. Noticing that Naota's little sister was now looking at her. Haruko's eyes went back to their normal state and she gave a cheesy smile to the little girl before turning back to Naota. "Sorry Ta-kun! I just get grumpy this late sometimes!" She hugged him tight before rolling off of him and laying beside him. "Uh.Ok.." He had no idea what to think or what to do. So he laid there, slowly falling asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Well? Did you all like? I hope so. PLEASE RR. I don't care if you flame me. Because if you do.I WILL HUNT YA DOWN!!!! And I will beat the shiz out of you with my bass guitar! MWAHAHA!! Anyway.I need at least one good review before I'll make a second chapter. I PROMISE IT WILL BE AN AWESOME ONE!!!! Thanks everyone. I'm off to see the wizard.I mean I'm off to go to school! 


	2. April Fools!

First with the reply to the Review!  
  
Sleepy Head: Thanks! You'll just have to find out won't you? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! .  
  
Well, how many of you liked the first chapter? I'm sure if you liked the first chapter you will LOVE the second chapter of this story. CAUSE MAMIMI IS IN IT!!!  
  
Anyways.Please review everyone and on with the stupid disclaimer..  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or anything related to it. Besides the context to this story that may not be reproduced in anyway. Because then I will be ticked and will HUNT YA DOWN!! DO YA HEAR MEH?!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was now April 1st as Naota awoke, startled, because someone was jumping up and down on his pelvic area and seemed to be giggling. Naota screamed in pain as he curled up in a bal. She had just landed on his "family jewels". Haruko had just awoken because of the scream and she looked at her Ta-kun. "Ta-kun?" his little sister now jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. She was three years old now so she was capable of it. Naota rolled over and looked at her with tears in his eyes "The pain.ow..goddamnit.ow..."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
About thirty minutes had passed and Naota was half way ok now. He was dressed for school and trying to figure out how he was going to make up with Eri. He knew he had to. She saved him from being stuck in depression. She was possibly the only one that kept him from being kicked out of school. After Haruko left, Naota's grades dropped dramatically and he had taken up smoking. But after a year he had stopped, thanks to Eri's efforts to keep him in line. Naota walked outside to his moped he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday. He hopped on it and pushed forward, pulling it off the kick stand. He turned it on and hauled ass all the way to school. He slammed the brakes as he was beginning to go across the bridge, but something caught his eye. Could it be? He moved backwards to look again but nothing was there. He shook his head slightly, as he darted off back to school. There she was, Eri Ninamori, she glanced at Naota and he could see her eyes glistening. Not because of happiness but because of sorrow and despair. He stopped beside her "Eri.I'm sorry." He stood up and stood in front of her, just an inch or so taller than she was. Tears streamed down her face as she embraced him in a tight hug. She spoke weakly with her face buried into his shoulder. "It's not your fault Naota-kun." He began to wonder why everyone told him she was mad at him then. "What's wrong, Eri?" She sniffled as she held tighter. "My.My.My." She sniffled again before continuing. "parent's are getting divorced!" She cried louder. He ran his right hand through her hair in a comforting way. She sniggered as she looked up at him. She wiped tears away. Naota looked at her awkwardly. "APRIL FOOLS!!!!" She kissed him passionately on the lips before sniggering at him some more. "Uh." Naota rolled his eyes and smiled at her. He was about to die inside. Sense he had worried for hours last night what he was going to do about her being mad at him. But he couldn't resist her smile. Her soft lips and her nicely curved hips and her beautiful purplish hair. He could not hear it but it was coming. The sound of the yellow vespa could be heard by anyone that might want to listen. Before he knew it he was being roughly kissed by Haruko. Naota's eyes went wide as he struggled slightly. She backed up and took off her helmet that was covering her peach hair. "You weren't struggling last night ta-kun!" Naota went pale, completely utterly pale. Eri looked at him and smirked. "I see! You were gonna try and get me to fall for it weren't you!" She hugged him tight and kissed him on the mouth again. People were now watching. Anyone who could not hear them might be thinking that Naota is about to have a threesome. But obviously that wasn't true. Gaku looked at them from a distance "NAOTA YOU PERVERT!!" was all he said before entering the school. Haruko cocked her head sideways as she watched them kissing. She decided this would be a good time to split.and she did. Naota was blushing just slightly as the kiss ended. He looked around for Haruko, but she was no where in sight. Eri held Naota's hand as they walked into the school building. Their fingers interlaced.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
School was out, but Naota was at baseball practice. He was getting pretty good, almost as good as his brother, who was still playing baseball in America. Naota had gotten a letter from him, something about winning his second world series win. Naota didn't exactly know what a world series was so he had thought it must be something good though. "COME ON NAOTA SWING THAT BAT HARD!! KNOCK IT OUT OF THE PARK!" The coach was trying to encourage him and make him hit harder. The pitched threw the ball, you could almost hear it zinging in the air as Naota swung and hit the ball hard. BUT!!! Canti jumped high in the air, about fifty feet if you want to get technical. The coach jumped with joy. He had gotten Canti to join their team and with him and Naota on the team. They hadn't lost a single game yet. Practice ended short because the coach had peed in his pants because of being so joyful. Everyone stifled their laughs, so they didn't get thrown off the team, or at least off for one game. Naota was sitting under the bridge, drinking a sweet soda. He heard something. He looked up into the sky and saw Canti, with something else on him. As the figure drew nearer Naota stood up, his eyes a tad wide. The figure that was on Canti had beautiful red hair and amazing chocolate eyes and completely soft lips. She was wearing black leather pants and a dark red shirt. She looked so hot Naota thought. But he realized who it was. "Mamimi?" she ran and got behind him and whispered into his ear softly "Mamimi should leave her mark" Her voice was as seductive as ever. Man was he going to be in trouble if Eri saw the new mark on his neck. He held the mark and blushed slightly. Part of him liked it but part of him also told him to think of Eri and not do anything stupid like he did the night before. He just then noticed the camera strung around her neck. But this wasn't unusual for Mamimi. It looked different and gave of a strange vibe. The same vibe that Haruko's old guitar used to give him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night Mamimi and Haruko had to sleep in the same bed as each other and Naota was sleeping on the couch. With company.Eri was getting to stay the night. But it was difficult for her to convince her parents that he wouldn't do anything to take advantage of her. She had left her parents on a nick as she said to them before she left "He doesn't have to take advantage of me to get what he wants" Her parents had no idea what to say. She was obviously kidding but they had not known for at least an hour while she was there. They had called and Eri told them she was kidding and for them not to worry about her. She had slept over at his house many times. She wondered why they were so worried now. Up in Naota's room Mamimi and Haruko were glaring at each other. Black fire in Mamimi's eyes and Haruko's eyes were black slits again. But back down stairs everything was peaceful. Ninamori and Naota were snuggled together and falling asleep. Mamimi and Haruko were out of their beds and outside, on the road. Looking like they were about to go at it. Haruko had her guitar out and Mamimi had her camera stand and camera on it. "IT'S NOT YOURS TO TAKE, RAHARU!"  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Cliff hanger? I hope.and I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review! More to come!  
  
Next Chapter: Showdown 


End file.
